This invention relates to an information record/retrieval device for controlling document files or the like, and more particularly to an information input and output device for sheet material for inputting and outputting information written on sheet material, and further particularly to a device capable of inputting and outputting OMR (Optical Mark Reader) sheets and OCR (Optical Character Reader) sheets, same as the originals, and reading marks or characters optically.
Conventionally, as a device for controlling files of documents occurring in a hugh volume, there is an information record/retrieval device for registering the information related to documents by forming specific retrieval information data on each document, and searching desired information from the registered retrieval information.
In such information record/retrieval device, the retrieval information is input through a keyboard, and if there is a huge volume of retrieval information, it took a long time for this work.
There are also presented electronic files or the like for reading the image information of an original document which is recorded in sheet material, and the electronic files can also read the content of OMR sheets or OCR sheets.
However, in such electronic files, the contents to be written in the sheet materials or OMR sheet or OCR sheet could not be easily made or altered because these sheet materials are made of special paper printed in a specific color.